Is he a star or a snake
by sexy chick twist
Summary: Amy is in a bad relationship, but is too scared to break up. She calls for help, but only one person picks up; in the heat of the moment, Amy strikes a deal that she may regret. What will happen? R&R! Flames will be used in random acts of mischief!
1. Escape

**Hey, guys! This is my first book; I am going to apologize in advance about how slow this is going to be I am still learning. Read and Review! **

Amy's pov-

"Hey, Jonah! Jonah! Jonah is it true that you are righting another song. Is it true that you are cheating on your girlfriend? Are you paying Miss Cahill to act the part of your girlfriend so that you aren't the ONLY single guy in the teen celebrity section?" the photographers were snapping pictures at light speed and the reporters asked the most absurd questions which Jonah answered.

I was happy that we were in the public view, I excused my self and dialed Dan's number, nope, Nellie's, same, Hamilton, Reagon, Madison, and Natalie were all the same, desperate I dialed Ian's number, an answer. Darn, I was hoping I could have somebody I could rely on. "Hello, love, what are you calling me for. You NEVER call me." A smooth voice said, "Um… I'm planning in breaking up with Jonah, which he promised me if I did he would allow it but would leave me with something to remember him by, so I was wondering if you would… you know… come and knock him out so I don't get hurt like last time I did." I asked, stupidly letting the desperation show in my voice.

"Sure, but..." He said, I hadn't heard knowing he had the upper hand. "Fine, brat, just hurry up I can't stand him a second longer and he's starting to shoo away the press." I said, "I ditched the limo, it would take to long and I'm already half way there, Amy chill will ya?" he asked "What are driving then?" I asked, and then I heard the sounds of a motorcycle. "A Porsche." He said. "Well that's a change for once." I said Jonah finally got the last reporter to leave; with one look at my guilty face he must of known what I was doing a determined look was on his face, I started to back up, quickly.

"Leave me alone, Jonah." I said loudly then I whispered in a loud enough voice for only Ian to hear I said "Uh Ian, how far are you." I asked "I'm almost there, calm down." He said "Uh, hi Jonah." I said, he smiled, obviously knowing what I was going to try and do, he smiled and walked towards me. I ran to the nearest thing above the ground, a tree, I started to climb. "Amy, get down now." he said, trying to be all cute but falling. "Um no thanks, why should I. We are soooo over, Jonah." I said, seeing two things at once: Jonah's eyes flash furiously and a flash of Ian's hair. Lucky, timing Ian I thought, I saw Jonah grab a hold of a branch and start to climb. "Crap!" I said, before Jonah could get his body completely on the tree, Ian strutted over, grabbing a hold of Jonah's ankle, that had conveniently been hanging down waiting for another branch, and pulled down, sending Jonah tumbling to the ground.

"Hey! This is none of your busi-" was all Jonah could say before Ian slugged him, "That is for being a little annoying brat." Ian spat before putting a vial just below his nose, Jonah's eyes fluttered, trying to stay awake, but failing. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ian! I can finally go home and tell Nellie, and celebrate all night long!" I said as I went to go get my bag, I remembered that I hadn't heard what Ian had asked for. "Oh, Ian, I forgot. What did you want for knocking out Jonah? I hadn't heard it." I said, "Uh it was two weeks at my place." he said, I hung my head, once I gave my word in a deal, unless it was life or death, I stuck to it. "Fine." I said, sighing I was already regretting this. I looked for SOMETHING to look forward to. Nothing. "Do you have any cats?" I asked, Ian shook his head, "Dogs?" again, nope. "Is Natalie gonna be there?" I asked, already thinking of something else to look forward to when he nodded his head, smiling.

Huh, I've seen Ian smile before, but this was different, this time it actually reached his eyes, I mentally slapped myself, I could NOT fall for him. Again. But he was so cute; I needed a way to keep him from playing with my emotions. Again. Oh, I know! A checklist! Though I could visually see Dan snorted at the thought and making a wise crack at it, but I mentally made one, anyways-

-He left me for dead in Korea, Venice, in the Catacombs, and about every other place we've been.

-He kidnapped Dan in China and then left him to be killed in a Chinese factory.

With that amo I felt confident that I could survive. Today, at least. But I couldn't help but remember that he _HAD_ saved me from the sharks, oh well, I thought, as I reached inside my bag, pulling out my i-pod. I put in the earphones and then continued to play Pocket Full of Sunshine. Letting one earplug dangle, I sighed, then nodded. Pulling out the keys for my BMW, which I was really fond of. It was black with some hot pink designs on it. The interior had black and hot pink zebra styled seat covers, the wheel was decked out like wise, it was really comfy and cute.

I walked over to where I had it parked and parked beside it was bright, gleaming red Porsche with nothing to pad the seat or wheels, not my kind of car. "Why is everything you own not have a touch of _YOU _in it?" I asked, whirling around so fast that Ian flinched. "I really never thought about it." he said, shaking my head, trying to suppress the laughter I felt, it didn't work, I started to laugh. "Really? I find that quite funny." I said finally coming down. "Um and why would that be?" Ian asked, confused. "Ian COBRA, the RICH, SNOTTY, GREEDY, ALL WAYS THINK OF ME FIRST, Ian. Who left me in a cave to die, tried to knock me and my brother out in the catacombs Ian. Who only cares about himself and money? Do I really need to go on?" I asked.

"No, and I guess I deserve that." He said, a shadow of a puppy dog was on his face. "Ian, you will have to do a WHOLE lot better to get me to apologize." I said, opening up the door to my car, I sat down, took out the earphones, turned off the i-pod, and started my car, Ian leaned onto the car. I turned on the radio, which started to play Need You Now. "When do you want me to come?" I asked in a resigned voice. "How about in two hours?" he suggested. "I'll try to be late. Just joking, Ian. You really need a sense of humor." I said, he just laughed and walked over to his car. "See you later Amy."


	2. Transfer

Hi guys, **_SO _**sorry for all the confusion and frustration. I JUST figured out how to add a chapter. I think. Well anyways read and review and for anybody who leaves easy instructions on how to add a chapter or erase a story that is already published (Aka my mess up storys of Is he a star or a snake), gets a happy face. Read and review.

* * *

><p>Ian's pov-<p>

"UGH! What am I gonna do?" I pondered the thought. Amy had left and I had followed her until I got to the road that led to my mansion. The ride home was quick. Once I parked, I ran inside hoping that Natalie was here, and to my great relief, she was. "Natalie, do you have any black and hot pink bedding?" I asked once I had reached her room. "Yea, why?" She asked, she was reading a magaxine, painting her nails, and listening to the radio. "Because, I made a deal with Amy, I did my part of the deal already, and her part of the deal was to stay at the mansion for a little while." I said, she just smiled and walked over to her bedding closet. Pulling out a big black box labled: Cute and Comfy.

Tossing the heavy bag at me, which I caught with ease, saying "Yay! I've been wanting to go shopping with her!" She sqealed then turned back to painting her nails. I left the room and walked over to the guest room four doors down from my room, I thought Amy would apprecaite that, I walked in and made the bed, then I walked outside the room and went into my room. Changing into my swimming trunks and grabbing one of my favorite books, Bite me, which was a book about a girl who was part lust demon with a complecated life, sorta like me, except I wasn't a girl or a demon, but my life sure was complecated.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, putting some ice into it I poured some tea into it, walking out to the outdoor pool, sitting in one of the chairs, I sat down and read my book. I was doing fine untill I read something hillarious in the book "Fangbangers just wan-na have fun?" accompinied with "Ooh good one." the little snarky hellhound always made me laugh, one of my favorite lines of his was: oh what am I saying? I can never choose, I guess one of the funnier scenes of his was "You do know the difference between a throat and a crotch, don't you?" If I had been able to keep the laughter supressed last time, it didn't show this time.

I started to laugh, thinking I had it under countrol I raised the tea glass to my mouth when another one of Fang's funny moments, "Make fun of me and I'll poop on your nice clean floor," accompinied by "Yes, master." The sarcasm implied in those two words make me start to laugh again, and the tea in my hand spilled onto my bair chest. It didn't bother me much, I got up and jumped into the pool. I spent the rest of the time of waiting for Amy in the pool.

* * *

><p>Amy's pov-<p>

"Nellie! Dan! I am free!" I said as soon as I found them in the kitchen, "Please, please, please tell me free of Jonah?" Nellie asked a hopeful expression on her face. "One word Nellie: Yes!" I said, Nellie dropped the spoon (which had contained some new soup, key word here: had) she had been holding and rushed over and gave me a big Nellie hug, giggling. "I also have to go and stay at Ian's for a little while, curtasy of a stupid deal." I said, hoping Nellie would stay in her happy-go-lucky state, she did. Well, sorta. "How long?" Her tone was suspicous, but her eyes still housed a smile. "Two weeks." I mumbled really low, "AMY! Really, at least you aren't with Jonah anymore." Nellie said in a resigned voice, Dan scooped me some vanilla ice cream and a Dr. Creme, a Dr. Pepper mixed with a Sparkilng Creme soda.

"Thanks, bro." I said ruffling his hair and smiling, turning to Nellie I asked her, after she swallowed the thick, red, wierd-looking soup, "Hey Nellie would you help me pack?" Nellie and jumped up. We headed towards my room. I walked to my closet pulled out a deep black suit case and opened it. "So, you are going to need shorts, jeans, shoes, shirts, jacket or hoodies?" Nellie asked me "Both, but more hoodies, please." I said as Nellie and I packed I found myself wondering why it was so hot, grabbing a pair of shorts, a red cami, that thankfully covered everything, and a pair of cute, black ankle boots.

Walking to the bathroom i changed and a couple minuites later i walked out and hugged Dan and Nellie again, "By guys, i'll see you in two weeks, or sooner if i can escape." i said before grabbing my bags and walking outside to my car. Throwing my bags in the back i got in and turned on the radio, but instead of listening to those pesky comercials i listened to a Taylor Swift CD, which started to play Picture to Burn, i drove in silence, besides the traffic sounds and the radio, when i arrived at Ian's house, i stayed in the car and texted Natalie.

**Hey, Natalie. Where do i put my stuff? **i texted on my blackberry tour, i thought that i would have to wait a little longer than a couple seconds, but then again she was used to texting very fast**. Front door. Put it on the table on the table in the next room, can't wait 2 go shopping with you**! I was kind of suprised about that but really shopping with Natalie can't be that bad.

I grabbed my suit case, leaving my book bag, and then walked up to the front door, opening the door, i saw what Natalie ment by in the next room, walking into it i sat my stuff on the table. I walked back to my car and grabbed my hot pink bag and walked back inside. Natalie was walking down the steps, she was wearing something simalar to me except with a green cami, both being designer, "Hey, Natalie." I said when she heard me she looked up and smiled, "Hi Amy, if i were you i wouldn't go to the outdoor swimming pool right now, Ian's out there swimming. I'll go let him know you're here." Natalie smiled one more time and then went to another door, and stuck her head out. "Ian," she called out to the boy in the swimming pool, "Amy is here." she smirked at either somthing Ian said or did, then she came back in.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked, i nodded. "Do you happen to have a Dr. Pepper?" i asked my addiction to Dr. Pepper was one a couple people knew but not a lot. "Of course, it's my favorite soda, and i'm guessing yours too?" she asked, laughing i nodded, "I love it, but i also like to add sparkling creme soda to it." i said, "You should really try it it's really good." it was Natalie's turn to smile and laugh, "The next time i'm out i will, thanks for the advice Amy." she said, by that time Ian had come in, he was dry, but he still had his swimming shorts on, his hair tusseled and a black shirt on.

"Hi Amy." He said, smiling. "Thank goodness you didn't call me 'love'! And hi, Ian." I said as his eyes took a mischeivious glint he smiled, "Do you want to know where your room is? Love?" he asked "Yes and you did that on purpose!" he just laughed. "Okay okay i did do that on purpose but still you handed it to me. Follow me, Amy." He said walking up the staircase, when we reached the second level of the house, he walked to a door, opening it he motioned for me to enter.

My first thought when i saw the room was Oh my goodness: the bed had black comferter splashed with hot pink, and there was a conopy, it was the same as the bed, and then there was a night desk, a closet, and a mirror rimmed with fake black and hot pink feathers, the walls of the room was white.

"Oh my goodness! This is so cool! Thank you, Ian." I said as i danced around the room, checking out my living quarters for the next two weeks. "Your welcome." Ian says, smirking from were he leaned across the door, "Well, since i'll leave you for a little while, i'm four doors down, Natalie's to your left, dinner is at 6:00 o'clock. We'll see you then, if you need anything just ask." Ian said as he left, shutting the door, i sat down on my bed and looked at my room, then i pulled out Try Me, the second book of the deamon underground series, the first being Bite Me, i got tired and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOO sorry for the mess up and the time it took, i was reading books on Quizilla, it's really good, well i hope you enjoy! Read and Review and thank you to those who have reveiwed. Still, whoever leaves instructions on how to delete a published story will rock my sox!<p> 


	3. Just keep swimming

I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. The power went out at my house, Easter, and the Internet at schools down. Sorry for misspelled words. I hope you enjoy anyways. Read and review! P.S. the book Bite me and Try Me ARE real books by Parker Blue.

* * *

><p>Amy's Pov-<p>

It had seemed like i had just drifted off to sleep when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" i asked sleepily, i still hadn't fully woken up yet. "Amy," someone said shaking me, "Amy, wake up, Amy." Someones said before sighing and then i felt a sting accompinied by a loud, sharp SMACK sound. "OW!" i said instantly awake, i looked to my right to find Natalie. "Was that _REALLY _necassary?" i asked as Natalie laughed, her black skinny jeans seemed comfertable and her neon blue shirt hurt my eyes.

"Yes, Amy, it was. You are impossible to wake up. Your just lucky, that Ian isn't in here." she said smirking, apparently to offically be a Kabra you had to know how to smirk, i was confused and my face felt like it barely missed a snake bite, and i've had a experiance of that first degree, i shivered as i remembered Natalie and Ian's mom's attempt to kill us with poisonous us with snakes and spiders.

"And why would that be?" Ian asked pushing himself off the doorway that he had been leaning on. "Because, you probably would have just watched her." Natalie said as she pulled me off the bed, she then continued to pull me out of the room, skipping as she did. I sighed and gave up, i skipped with Natalie as she pulled me to the dining room, which had, to my suprise, Mcdonalds and soda. "I thought that you guys were health-freaks." i said, "Well, you thought wrong, we eat what we want but stay fit." Natalie said as she sat down at the pink princess chair, Ian sat down at the red snake print chair, Natalie patted the chair next to her, a paint-splattered chair. I attacked the delicious snack wrap as Ian attacked his ten-peice chicken nuggets and Natalie attacked her salad.

The snack wrap was yummy. The meat grilled till it was soft but firm, the cheese and salad were in even proportions and the ranch was just delicious. My meal was gone before i knew it, i picked up the glass holding my Dr. Pepper, i took a drink before sitting it down. "Hey, Amy, do you wanna go swimming?" Natalie asked as she fork, "Sure, Natalie." i said, Natalie got up and tugged on my arm so i got up and walked with her, i went into my room and put on my swim suite.

I grabbed my goggles and went to meet Natalie at the stairs, "Hey, girl! Ready to go swim?" Natalie asked, linking her arms with mine and we skipped to the pool, skipping apparently was a normal thing for Natalie. When we reached the glass door, i tugged on her arm so that she wouldn't run into the door, once we were outside we walked over to a shaded table and deposited our towels and put on our goggles. Natalie had put on her goggles quicker than i had and by the time i found her she was standing at the edge of the pool, i was going to leave her alone when i had a idea. Sneaking up behind her, trying to muffle my soundsteps, it must have worked because i got right behind her and she was showing no sign of knowing i was behind her. I reached out to push her when she whirled around, grabbing my hands and pushing ME over the edge. "No fair, Natalie!" i whined splashing a laughing Natalie, making her shreik. "Of course it's fair, Amy!" she said before diving in the deep end, where i was.

I waited as she popped up and took a breath before tackling her and pulling her under and swimming away as fast as i could, she chased me but i got up and onto the diving board before she could do anything, i thought i saw one of the curtains move looking up i saw Ian's face quickly receding from sight, but i had been looking to long at the window because Natalie had gotten up on the diving board and had pushed me off, luaghing she did a cannon bomb, i attacked her, pulling her under before running away agian.

Ian's Pov-

"Ahhh." I sighed, knowing that Amy was outside looking very cute in her swimsuite, i looked out the window to see Amy look up at my window, ducking away i waited a couple of seconds before looking back outside the window, this time i was not disturbed in my looking, i sat at the window for about five minuites then i went to my bed, picking up my Bite Me book, i located my page via bookmark and setteled down in my bed. I read my book untill i could barely see the words, sighing i put my bookmark in my book and then, sighing, i setteled down in my bed falling asleep in a couple of seconds, when i finally fell asleep my dreams were of Amy. OF AMy saving me at Mt. Everest, of Amy when my mum threatened to make her shark food, of Amy outlined in the morning sun at China, and a lot of my other "Amy Dreams" as i like to call them.

* * *

><p>I am SOOOOOO sorry that this took this long, summer is coming up so i should be quicker, anyways. Read and Review! I hope you like it!<p> 


	4. Dreaming

Sorry for the long wait, guys. Read and reveiw!

* * *

><p>Ian's Pov:<p>

I was at a beautiful beach, the white sand only adding to its beauty. There was a woman up ahead, her hair fanned out by the wind and her close so plain that they looked anything but plain. I walked forward and the woman turned around, it was my Aunt Candy, "Ian, my boy, I've missed you." She said hugging me, I hugged her back, she was the only family that I had that had cared about Natalie and me, but mom had killed her.

"Aunt Candy! I've missed you, too. Where are we?" I asked curious "A beach off the cove of Greece." She said "Ian, I have something to tell you, you only have one life, so live it to its fullest, you really like her don't you?" she asked, catching me off guard, "Yea, but every time I think about talking to her about it I always remember Korea." I said "Talk to her about and, Ian," she said knowingly "don't be crushed if she doesn't feel the same or acts weird, give her some space and time for it to sink in." she said starting to disappear.

"I love you, Aunt Candy." I said she smiled "I love you too, Ian." She said before she dissolved into the mist. My dream changed and I was back in Korea, knowing what happens I tried to wake up. "Ian. Ian, wake up! IAN!" my little sister yelled, though she doesn't look like it she has a loud voice. "Why?" I mumbled "We're going shopping!" She squealed "You wake me up from a nightmare just to throw me into another one?" I said sighing knowing next she would pull out… dangerous things.

"Yup, come on me and Amy are waiting!" she said skipping out of the room, I sighed again and walked over to my closet and grabbed a shirt, and a pair of jeans, walking into the bathroom I turned on the water in the shower, peeled off my close and stepped in.

Natalie's pov:

"So I was thinking we should go to Areopostal, Abercrombie, and American Eagle. Wow, what up with stores with names that start with 'a's'?" I said, Amy asked and so did Ian, who had finally got out of the shower when I threatened to go find my dart gun. "Sure, why not?" Amy asked who was in a good mood, "So who's car are we taking?" I asked "Mine." Amy and Ian said at the same time, "Freaky, guys, how about Amy's car." I said walking over and sitting in the passenger's seat, buckling my seat belt. Amy climbed in the driver's seat and buckled up. Ian got in the back seat, Amy turned on the radio, Hot 96 playing Pretty Girl Rock.

We drove to the mall, in silence; it reminded me of the time Ian got lost which made me laugh. "Whats so funny Natalie?" Amy asked turning down the radio, "Hey! I liked that song!" Ian complained "Well to bad, Mr. Controller of the backseat, your reign does NOT involve the radio. So really what's so funny, Natalie?" Amy asked.

"Oh I was thinking of the time Ian got lost in the library when we were six." I said I was laughing so hard there were tears in my eyes. "I was SIX and it was a BIG library!" Ian defended himself, "You keep saying that Ian." Amy said pulling into a parking space. "It was! It was HUGE and I was a LITTLE KID!" Ian said defending himself but it didn't do any good. "You would probably get lost again." I said remembering that Ian hadn't been in that library since the day he got lost. "I'm eighteen, I think not. That was twelve years ago." Ian said outraged.

"Okay, we'll go after we're done here." Amy said laughing as hard as I was. We got out of the car and walked into the mall heading to Areopostal we spent an hour shopping and then we went to the food court, I got a sub from Subway, Amy got something from some Chinese thing, and Ian got a cheese pizza and a soda. We ate our food discussing our purchases and laughing at Ian.

"Well let's go let Ian get lost, shall we, Princess Knowledge?" I asked Amy who beamed at me a mischievous smile plastered on her face "We shall, Princess Fashion, come Prince Lost." She said making us both laugh. "Let's just get this over with." Ian growled dumping our stuff and walking behind us as we skipped out to Amy's car. We drove to the library with Amy and me laughing and Ian fuming in the backseat.

Ian's pov:

I can't believe that Natalie told Amy about that, I was SIX years old for crying out loud! Ugh, we even parked in the same spot as that day, getting out I walked over to Amy's door and opened it for her and going around the car I opened Natalie's door. They laughed and poked fun at me as we walked in side.

Once we were there Amy went off to find some book's and Natalie went off to the fashion section, I tried to find the video games but couldn't so I tried to find the action books but I couldn't, walking over to the elevator I went up and tried to find them there but they weren't there ether so I tried to find the elevator but I couldn't find that, sighing I picked up my phone and called Amy.

"Hello, Ian." She said I could FEEL the smirk she was wearing "You guys when, I'm lost upstairs somewhere." I said blushing "Okay Ian, we'll come find you." Amy said laughing I could here Natalie laughing too.

Amy's pov: I got up from my spot and went over to the elevator and got on, Natalie getting on behind me we only had to look around for a couple seconds before finding Ian, who was sitting his back to the elevator. "Ian, look behind you." I said laughing Ian did and turned beet red "I hate libraries." He said going down the elevator and out the door, me and Natalie checked out our books before following him.

"Hahaha Ian that was too funny!" Natalie said getting back in her side, "It was not!" He said i turned on the engine and we drove home. Wow, wait did I just call Ian's house home? Weird. I turned up the radio and we drove the rest of way listening to Hot 96. I parked and got out of the car and walked into the kitchens and found a guy. "What the heck?" I said the guy turned and I was looking at the face of…

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! There is this book i'm reading on and the author just LOVES cliffhangers<p> 


	5. Persians

Sorry for the long time, hope you guys like it, if you have any ideas for my book i'd be happy to hear them, read and review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>I turned up the radio and we drove the rest of way listening to Hot 96. I parked and got out of the car and walked into the kitchens and found a guy. "What the heck?" I said the guy turned and I was looking at the face of…<p>

Kurt. "Kurt?" I said, Kurt smiled and leaned against the counter, "Hi, Amy. It's been a long time." He said "How'd ya find me?" I asked running forward and hugging him "I somehow managed to bump into one Dan Cahill on a gamming site, does he really think he's a real ninja?" Kurt asked I just laughed "It doesn't help that we have some swords at our house, he really needs to find another interest." I said at that time the door opened and Ian and Natalie walked in.

"Hey, guys. Have you met Kurt?" I asked Natalie shook her head while Ian shook his head, his face emotionless, "Hey, aren't you that dude that threatened me?" Kurt asked "Nope, it must've been someone that looked like me." Ian said "No, I'm sure it was you." Kurt said "No, like I said-" Ian said but I interrupted their conversation "Guys! Drop it!" I said they glared at each other for a second before relaxing back against the wall or a counter, Ian leaned against the wall while Kurt tried to get comfortable against the hard counter.

There was a knock on the door and Ian walked to the door and opened it, the person standing inside the doorway was hot. He was tan, about 5'9, muscular, and skinny. His hair had the 'want-to-play-with' look about it; I really wanted to pull my fingers through the dark brown hair, which had tan and blond highlights, it was an emo cut, his bangs were slanted across his right eye. His clothes were way different from Ian's or Natalie's; he wore baggy pants held up by a big black belt with studs on it, he had one of those chains that looped out of his front pocket and went to the loop in the back of his pants, he wore a shirt that had a Crime Mob sign on it, he had a black jacket on, there was a silver chain necklace around his hat, and on top of his head was a purple and black hat which was on his head sideways, the visor covering the left side of his head, positioned or accidently I couldn't tell.

"Hello, Ashton, what a surprise. I wish that me and Amy could stay and chat but Ian finally agreed to let us get a pet." Natalie said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door, past the Ashton guy and Ian, who were staring at Natalie and me, I had gone to a lot of people to get rid of my stutter and fear of attention and crowds but I could feel it coming back slightly, I remembered what one of the doctor people had said to do when I felt the feeling and we were, thankfully, doing that.

After we got out the door, and out of the boy's hearing range, Natalie jumped up and giggled going into a very amusing show of glee. One hundred thirty-four giggles, fifty spinning twirls, two –two jumps, twenty random dance moves, sixteen squeals, three arm pumps, and ten minutes later she stopped and run up to me and hugged me. "S-s-so what a-a-a-animal are we get-t-t-ting?" Natalie managed to gasp out which surprised me after ten minutes of non-stop acting she could actually still talk audibly. I laughed "Whatever you want, Natalie." I said tossing her the keys to my BMW, she caught them and we raced over to car, I jumped in the passenger side seat while Natalie got in the driver side seat, she put the keys in and turned on the engine and quickly pulling out if the drive way.

"So, what was the little happy dance for?" I asked she laughed "I've been begging for a Persian cat for a long time and every time Ian said no, so I used the distraction my creepy cousin caused to get one." She said "Care to explain the cousin situation? And why he just suddenly appeared at our, I mean, your doorstep." I said there I go again, calling Ian's house home, I need another checklist.

He tricked me saying Dan was poisoned to get the fake clue

He and Natalie almost killed us in the Maze of Bones

But I couldn't help but remember the time he tried to stop Isabelle from feeding me from the sharks, he didn't really do anything big but he did try. Stop, Amy, stop. "- Amy, Amy, Amy! Earth to Amy!" I heard Natalie say "Huh? Oh, sorry, what were you saying, I sorta tuned out." I said "I was making fun of how you called my house 'our house'." Natalie said I just scowled and shook my head.

"Could you please explain-" I started to say but the rest of my sentence was drowned out by a squeal by Natalie as we pulled up to Wandering Paws, the animal adoption center, I just sighed and decided to ask later as we got out of the car. Natalie hurried inside the building yelling over her shoulder for me to hurry up I just laughed and picked up my pace.

* * *

><p>i have horrible problems with coming up with names, what do you think the cat's name should be. Should it be a boy or girl? What should it act like? And who and what should it like and hate? Thanks for all the wonderfull reveiws, i hope this makes you guys happy!<p> 


	6. Dun, dun, DUN!

Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm sorry about mistakes, it's been a little while since I've read the books and I keep forgetting things, I'm really sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter, and again if you have any comments or ideas that would help improve the story please leave a message. Have a wonderful day, please read and review.

-Chick

Once we made it threw the door Natalie went into a state of high bliss, I used one hand to grab her left hand to stop her from going crazy, using the other to wave over a worker. "Hello, ma'am, could you help us?" I asked her, she nodded and smiled "My friend wanted to get a Persian kitten and I was wondering if you guys had any." I said she nodded "Not to brag or anything but Wandering Paws is known for our selection of Persian cats and kittens, do you want me to show you guys the Persian room?" she asked I nodded while Natalie nodded franticly making the sales lady smile and chuckle as she showed us to the room.

"You need to calm down, Nat." I said as we walked down a hallway, Natalie nodded and took a couple deep breathes, by the time we had reached the room Natalie was walking like a normal person, not like a person on a sugar rush. The lady opened the door and we walked inside the room, we were the only people in there besides a little girl with her mom and two teenagers.

The Persian cats were adorable! There were tabbies cats, cats with stripes, spots, and intricate patterns, there were cats with silver fur, calico fur, and there was the usual orange, yellow, brown, black, white, and tan. A kitten jumped in my lap, how it had jumped so high amazed me, I had sat down in one of the higher chairs and this kitten looked like it was two months old, I started to pet it and the kitten purred louder than even Saladin, and he purred pretty loud, the kitten looked at me with a look that was so obvious it was shocking.

'Take me home' was the message written so clearly on the kittens face, her soulful green eyes sparkled with hope and love, her snow shoe-like fur was soft to the touch and quivering in excitement and curiosity, whenever Natalie called me over, my kitten jumped on my shoulders and curled protectively around my neck, whenever the two teenage boys looked at me she hissed at them and her fur rose but that didn't stop them.

The cat that Natalie had chosen was a pitch black cat with green eyes a little darker than Stiletto, my kitten. When Natalie saw Stiletto she smiled, "You got one too!" She said happily then we went to the adoption desk where the lady took Stiletto and Midnight to do the usual last minute checking stuff and we went outside to walk around.

I saw the boys from earlier and walked a little closer to Natalie; Natalie saw something in a window and squealed, she ran in yelling over her shoulder to go back to the Adoption Center.

I had barely took five steps when one of the boys forced me against the wall, putting both hands on either side of me, trapping me in, I felt that damn stutter bubbling up my throat again but at least this time it was understandable this time. "G-get away from m-me!" I said as loud as my fear filled voice would allow, the boy just smirked and leaned in, brushing his lips against my neck.

He had on black skinny jeans, black vans, a black hoodie, a black leather jacket, and a silver chain on his pants, his black hair was spiked, all the black went really well against his skin. His simple brush against my neck turned into him licking, kissing, caressing, and biting my neck, and I'm sure I'll find a hicky.

Somebody cleared their throat and I felt happy as the guy reluctantly released my neck. But that happiness died quickly as I saw who was leaning against the wall across from me, glaring at the guy, wearing his baggy pants, tee, hoodie, and ever-present leather jacket, and his gold necklaces that were always around his neck. His smirk sent chills down my back. "Hello, babe. You miss me?" Said the one guy I never wanted to see again. He walked over to me and the next few seconds were a blur, the last thing I saw before my world went black was the smirking, triumphant face of Jonah Wizard...

* * *

><p>I am soooo sorry for the uber long wait, I was just to lazy to sit down and do this, anyways plz enjoy, read and review, flames will be used to burn all the Twilight books in the world… have I ever said how much I hate that series? Well, now you know.<p> 


	7. COBRA!

Every time I awoke, I would, thankfully, black out again; only managing to stay away for small intervals at a time.

But this time, when I woke up, it was different; I felt safe… and… protected, and, no, it couldn't be,…love…?

I looked down and, to my great relief, I saw the crazy black and pink comforter in my room at home.

There I go again with the 'H' word! _This is not my home! _

Natalie peeked around the corner of my door, and I decided to pretend to still be asleep.

Natalie ever so slowly and slyly crept forward, and when she leaned in to feel my forehead, I screamed, "COBRA!" at the top of my lungs.

Needless to say, Natalie about had a heart attack, screamed a scream that put those chicks in horror films to shame, and jumped about two and a half feet away.

I was laughing so hard, if I keep it up, tear drops might fall down my legs!

After we assured Ian that everything was fine, we were okay, and that I felt fantistico, we had a Girl's Night In; we watched movies in their home theater, gossiped, did manis and pedis, had a pillow fight (or a hundred!), ya know, usual slumber party stuff…

At least, as normal as any Cahill can get…

Which really isn't that much, when you think about it…

Well, what happens at the slumber party, stays at the slumber party!

(I tried guys, I did, but Nat made sure I didn't put ANYTHING to juicy in here, I even tried to in code…but, ya know, she is a Lucian, and what are Lucian's famous for? Exactly! Gotta go, Ian finally fell asleep, and we "accidently forgot" to put away the make up *wink-wink* Gotta go!)


	8. Ian? You're a crossdresser?

"AMY! NATALIE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING LUCIAN DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Ian, to say the least, was _NOT_ happy about the makeover, *fake hurt voice* and we worked _so_ hard, too! I think- I think, I might be tearing up! Nay, more like CRACKING up!

We were racing up and down and around and around the Cobra- oops, I mean _Kabra_ mansion, trying to find a _decent_ hiding spot, when you think about it, that should be really rather simple, I mean, we _are_ in the _KABRA_ mansion! Just one itty, bitty little thing- THIS IS IAN'S HOUSE! HE KNOWS PRETTY MUCH EVERY SINGLE HIDDING SPOT THERE IS!

"Amy!" Natalie whisper-yelled, "I think I found a new one! Or at least a forgotten one!" With Ian closing in on our direction, his usually spotlessly clean and gelled hair died pink and black zebra with a silver streak that looked a lot like a snake (which is what it was suppose to be) circling around his hair, neon yellow lip gloss, vibrant pink blush, smoky gray eye shadow, high heels that he had long since ditched in favor of trying to find his poor, *sniff* _distraught_ *sniffle* confused helpers *sob!*, wearing one of Natalie's sexy black dresses, and some other things Ian would _probably_ kill either of us if we said anything, we both scrambled behind the big (and I mean big, big enough to hide a door way big, wink-wink) and it sealed shut about five seconds before Ian rounded the corner.

Natalie pulled out a little device that let you talk and nobody could really pin point your locazion (fake french accent), and I motioned for her to toss it to me and I whispered what I was going to say and she held up her little manicured hand to muffle the giggles escaping her mouth.

"_Oh. My. Goodness. Ian!_ Why didn't you _tell_ me you were a cross dresser! I could have given you some of my _old, used_ dresses I outgrew _last_ _year_!" From the screen monitor that showed the corridor outside we watched Ian blanch and near about puked. I giggled and raised the device back up to my mouth, "Oh, and by the way, the dress? You're working it! You should wear that _in_ _public_, Natalie and I know a store or two, we could hook you up!" I fake squealed. Natalie was laughing like a hyena in the back ground; her laugh was prettier though, I just meant the fashion in which she was laughing.

"Amy, please… stop, please… I can't… take it… anymore!" We both hmphed, then we got into one of those girl huddles where any boy was kicked out of, no matter how violently.

"Fine." We both sighed and we opened the door, scaring the _Crumple_ _Horned-Snacks_ out of him, the _poor_ boy _needs_ to take a trip to see Luna, she _has_ to have _something_ for the poor boy.

"Well, that's a new one…" he said slowly.

Then, he blew up.

"HOW _COULD_ YOU TWO EVEN _DARE_ THINK ABOUT PUTTING ME IN THIS- THIS- THIS _DRESS!"_

"Weeeeell, you fell asleep, we saw the make up, we thought it, theeeeen, we did it…" I said slowly, like he was stupid (which he is, but shhhh).

"Just- just- just give me the _magic_ stuff that removes this stuff that demonic _spawn_ uses!"

"Excuse me, I am not a spawn of any kind, I am your worst nightmare, and I won't be called anything else!" I said with a voice worthy of an Oscar award for the Most Realistically Possessed Actress, and then I smirked when he shuddered, quite noticeably.

"Ian! Where are you?!" I heard a male voice yell.

"Craaaaap!" He mumble-muttered.

"Oh, who's that, is that your friends, Ian?" Natalie mocked.

"Shuddup!" He did the whole mumble-mutter thing again.

"Tsk-tsk, we're not being very hospitably, now are we?" I asked, like Natalie, in a mocking voice.

"HE'S UP HERE!" I yelled.

"You would, wouldn't you!" he glared at me, turning to run the opposite direzion, only to find Natalie blocking his path.

"Dude, what happened to you?!" His friend asked, Ian blushed.

"I got dared-" he started to mutter, but I cut in. "No," I glared and he shut up, "we were having a sleep over, were watching some movies and he fell asleep, actually we did to, it was really late and a kinda sleep-inducing kinda movie, and we took advantage of it… like any self-respecting girls would do whilst having a sleep over." I said, lying a little to help Ian and his situazion, actually, we had been watching really rather fast movie that Ian only fell asleep because he wasn't used to staying up so late (something about beauty sleep…).

"Oh, well, how about you go take a shower, and get dressed, and then we can go."

We were laughing and joking with Jake, when Ian came down, and I thought he looked very… well-dressed (oh, who am I kidding? He looked HOT!).

"Well, we're out, I would like to bring you ladies, but I think our poor friend needs a little rest from you two angels, tell, where do you hide your tails?" We just laughed and Natalie lightly and jokingly punched his shoulder, Ian cracked a smile, and I was laughing.

Once they left, we just continued our little slumber party; but this time, we also pampered our precious little kitties.

A little while later, I heard a strange meow, coming from outside. "Mauw."

I would know that meow anywhere!

"Saladin!" I raced out the front door, and there he was.

He walked into the house like he owned the place. I called a distraught Dan and let him know where Saladin was, and we chatted for a while before we hung up.

I walked in to see my kitty scratching one of Ian's shirts (I just giggled and averted my eyes, what I haven't seen, I don't know… or something like that!) and Saladin and Natalie's kitty were playing.

We both awed and then we gave them a little pat and left them to their playing, then we gave my kitty a treat and encouraged it.

Later that night whenever Ian found the torn up _shape_ of a shirt, he yelled and asked if any or which of the cats did it, we both said we didn't _notice_ any of them _playing_ with his shirts.

Oh how I love loopholes…

Mau, mauw, however he meows!

Saladin: You've got to be kidding me. -.-


	9. Ian frames a poor kitty

Ian's POV

Once I came home from a fun day out with my friends, I stumbled into the family room (the one that's downstairs, right below my bedroom –found _that_ one out whenever the floor in my room that I was standing next to whenever Natalie unscrewed one of my chandeliers for fun broke and made the floor, and me, fall, once-) whenever I saw something scratched up and totally mangled.

Curiosity won over, and I picked it up, and to my absolute _horror_ and abhorrence, I saw the shape of one of my favorite shirts, and in kitty scratches, were the words,

"I win, you loose. Always.

You better learn that soon."

I shuddered. How can a Persian possibly be capable of understanding English?!

Right then, I heard a soft purr and a small tail tapped my left shoulder, I looked to the left, and I heard a kitten hiss and slap me with its paw, claws not out.

It was teasing me. I knew. It knew it. And we all know I couldn't do anything to it without risking the wrath of either Amy or Natalie. And the little minx was taking advantage of it!

All of a sudden the stupid thing falls off my shoulders, and it. Doesn't. Land. On. Its.

Feet! Aren't cats like always suppose to land on their feet?!

All of a sudden I hear feet, and paws, racing down the steps, and I slowly turn around, looking down at the bloody brilliant feline actress lying, as if injured, at my feet, then up at Amy's murderous face.

IT PLAYED ME!

I start to slowly step away.

WAIT! THE SHIRT! I have _proof_!

But I look to where I had laid down the blasted shirt and I see a flash of silver and gray fur and the remnants of my favorite shirt, then again up the stairs, and up, up, and away!

Well, their goes my proof… I guess I'll have to face the music, like a Lucian.

"SHE DID IT!" I yell pointing behind them, where the kitten lay, playing the cat of an injured victim, and then racing off laughing like a maniac when they fell for it.

Point for the Awesome, the Amazing, Ian KABRA!


	10. Face the Music

Hey Vintage Apocalypse, thank you very much for your reveiw, it is what inspired this chapter and the reason why it is being posted, and a thanks to everybody else who has created magic a.k.a reveiwing, it has a magical effect, they make me so happy, however on my Harry Potter story, not so much -.-

Anywho, ranting ramble aside, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Is he a star or a snake, Face the Music,

Sexy chick twist

* * *

><p>Her name was Cora Wizard, she was one of the three elected leaders, but she did not agree with this power division, bribery and deceit, that was all it took, and the power-hungry woman was the sole leader of the Janus Branch.<p>

Sure, she had some good ideas, and a lot was done under her "rule", but she, like a certain slippery, sneaky branch, had a firm hand and was not afraid to use it, and anything within reach.

I did not like the Clue Hunt, I was happy being a world-famous star, I had a wonderful girlfriend, I don't know why she didn't feel that feeling that I did… _do_…

'Amy Cahill' that was all it took to put the butterflies – no, that didn't do it justices … imagine butterflies, but with little kittens chasing them, she was amazing, and the nerdy side of her was just adorable, the way she _has_ to read any new book that comes into her sight. The way she scrunches her face, purses her lips, and just thinks sometimes; just anything and everything about that girl sent them darn -totally un-gangsta- butterflies and kittens –wait – I know! The kitties have gangsta hats on! - using my stomach as their jungle gem.

I looked up, and watched as a couple had an argument, but I noticed one thing that they didn't do that my mother had long since taught me:

They didn't hit, punch, slap. Sure, they raised their voices, glared said not so nice things, but never once did they hit…

I remember the first time my momma hit me, I was five, it was my birthday, I had wanted to go to my friend's house, but momma said that we had to go find my prizes, see that was what she called them, my prizes, until I grew up a little, and when I didn't back down like usual, she hit me.

Open palmed, as hard as she could, right across my cheek. It stung and the force had snapped my head to the side, I remember tears stinging my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. No, my momma had taught me you don't show weakness, and crying was a weakness.

She had dropped down to her knees, eyes wide open in shock, and she was apologizing over and over again. We had made an agreement that day, we would go get ice cream, hang with my friends for about an hour, and then we would go looking for my prize.

That was one of the very few good memories I had with my mom, Cara Wizard, leader of the Janus Branch.

As I grew up, the beatings started to appear more and more as I didn't find my prizes, I was a momma's boy by nature, and do you know what killed me slowly each night?

I was stuck with a woman who I could never please, not unless I presented her the Master Serum, encased in a gold bottle, and the riches of the earth, and even then, she would look at me and say,

"Jonah, what about the other planets? Don't they have riches as well? Stupid boy!" Slap! And then she would take the serum, all the money, riches, all her stuff and she would leave, her home, her branch, and her own family. She wouldn't share. Why would she? She wouldn't share the leadership, so why would she share this, Gideon's Master Serum.

I cursed at myself, scaring the now no longer quarreling couple, as I raced towards Amy's house. I had become my mother! The one person that I had promised myself I would never become.

Tears were running freely down my face, it didn't matter though; the rain seemed to be on my side.

I raced up the long driveway of Cahill's Grace, and whenever I reached the door, I knocked until my knuckles actually bled, but I didn't stop, not until I got to apologize to my beloved Amy.

A sleepy Nellie, wearing Pikachu boxer shorts, a bright yellow cami, and her ever-present snake nose ring, answered the door.

Her sleepy face melted right off the second she recognized who it was, and for once, I didn't blame her.

"What are you doing here?!" I heard an aggravated Dan yell, dressed in a ninja costume, from behind his Au pair.

"Where's….Amy….?" I managed to gasp out.

"Far away from you!" Dan yelled, trying to be threatening.

Nellie could tell something was up, you don't survive the Clue Hunt without brains and skills and instincts…. 'Well, maybe Natalie…' He mused.

"Hey, little man, why don't you go have a pillow fight with Hamilton," the Au pair suggested softly, tugging me, to both Dan and my great surprise, inside the mansion gently, like a mother to her child who had done wrong, but things were on the way to being mended.

"You – you TRAITOR! You're fraternizing with the enemy!" The little fiery ball of ninja that was Dan bellowed before Hamilton tossed him on his shoulder and started back the way he came, sadly waving at me once, before the disappeared into a room that, if I remembered correctly, was the game room.

"Where's Amy?" I asked again, desperately, no since in trying to hide it.

"Ian and Natalie's mansion, but why?" she asked, suspicious and rightly so, man I had screwed up big time.

"I need to apologize, no, I need to do more than that, but I need to at least apologize before I even began to try to mend the horrible things that I have-" I was cut off by one little finger painted neon green, that and her smile, wait- smile?

"Why the sudden change, Jonah?" she asked happily.

"I was walking around, thinking about that poor excuse of a mother, and I saw a couple fighting…I connected some dots that I should have connected long ago." I muttered, shuffling my feet, looking at the floor, Amy's floor.

"Well, give me one second," she said, jogging a bit closer to Dan and Hamilton's location, "GUYS! WE'LL BE BACK IN A FEW- MAYBE, I DON'T KNOW! DON'T BURN ANYTHING AGAIN, NO TURNING THE HOUSE INTO A GIANT PAINTBALL ROOM, AGAIN, DON'T BREAK ANY MORE WINDOWS, AND DO NOT GO INTO THE INTELLIGENCE ROOM! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She yelled, for a small, skinny au pair, she sure got voice, but then again so does Amy.

The door opened and Hamilton and Dan who had somehow gotten tied to each other, Dan's back on Hamilton's big, right shoulder, although the two of them saluted her, and then saying the words like soldiers, at the same time, "SIR YES, SIR!"

Nellie smiled gently, "Good," she chuckled, "Oh, and Hammy?"

"Yes, Nell-bell?" I concluded Nellie didn't like to be called 'Nell-bell' any more than Hamilton liked to be called 'Hammy'.

"Make sure we don't have to go to the doctor's office, or, _lord forbid_, the ER." She said, he just smiled, and chuckled as he, well they, slipped back into the game room.

Nellie grabbed her keys, and we both trudged out to Nellie's baby, don't ask me what her baby _was_, I may be a super star, but I do _not_ do cars.

The drive there was also silent, but in a comfortable way, one that neither of us felt the need to spoil with idle noises, taking in the pretty, black rain contrasting against the liquid, silver moonlit night.

I sucked in a deep breath as we pulled into Ian's driveway.

'Time to face the music, Jonah.' I thought to myself.

Funny, I've "faced the music" many times, but never before had I been so nervous about doing what I was born to do, face the music.


	11. Did anybody request a Matchmaker?

Ian's Pov

Okay, okay, I give, I give! I've been paranoid ever since the kitty incident a few hours ago, basically because, I'll look out of the corner of my eye and I'll see a flash of fur and eyes, then it's gone.

The first time I saw it, I had been getting a drink, went down the wrong pipe? Biggest. Understatement. Of. The. World's. Entire. History. Of. Understatements.

_Ever._

But, Amy and Natalie were playing with them right meow, (oh no! They've brain-washed me! O.O what am I going to do?! I. Need. HELP!) So I was thinking about our little surprise guests, my cousin was hanging out with some old friends for tonight and… _it._

He almost got me in trouble with not one but _two_ she-devils!

_TWO!_

I had put up the mask I've been taught since I could go 'coo!' and all the things babies do. But on the inside, there is a part of me only touched, moved, brought back to life, by Amy Cahill, and to see her joking and laughing with this… this Kurt fellow… well, to say the least, Ian Kabra was totally pissed, but the rational part of my brain whispered, 'he's just her friend.' Over and over again until I calmed down and then I was joking with the rest of them.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.

As I got up out of the living room, just as I was nearing the door, I saw a flash of brown hair and silver fur, and the door was opened. But the second it was opened and the people outside it were shown, Amy stepped behind me, and I, gladly, took a more protective stance in front of her.

"Ian, can I speak with Amy, alone?" he asked, not the usual cockiness and arrogance that he displayed, but more of a sad, depressed way.

"Or with Nellie," he said, understanding at least a little about why I wasn't leaving.

"It's really important, Ian." Nellie stated.

"Fine, but so help me by everything you consider holy, if you hurt her…" and then I walked away.

Amy Pov:

"Amy, I'm sorry…" Said Jonah, he explained to me the reason that he hit me, threatened me ... didn't want to let me go...

And I knew he was telling the truth, at the end of his apolgy, I rushed over and hugged him.

Nellie went back home (something about the house and I heard the names Dan and Hamilton and I told her to hurry, the _last_ time those two... I shuddered I don't even like to think about it). Jonah and I walked around until we found Natalie and Ian, who didn't look that happy... I wonder if his cousin is back yet...

"Honey, I'm hooome!" came Ashton's voice, so if it wasn't his cousin, then what was it?

Or maybe Ian was just be a wittle gwumpy baby...

Ashton walked into the room and he wasn't alone, standing with him was a beautiful blond, and I instantly had an idea, I mean yea, I really liked him, but in more of a brother-sister kind of way, and from the way that Jonah perked up at the sight of miss blondie...

'Heeelloo, Jonah, my name is miss Matchmaker, and you are about to be matched!'

I chuckled, earning a rather weird look from everyone, well except Ashton, he had a more... interested look he was throwing at me, I was about to stick my tongue out at him when Ian stepped in front of me, acting like he was introducing himself to Ashton's friend, but we all know what he was doing, not so much on the why, but we defiantly knew the what, and the when, and the where.

I stuck my head out from behind Ian, and stuck my tongue out at Ashton, making Natalie giggle, Ian, Jonah, and Blondie all looked confused.

"Ian, who's your little...friend?" asked Ashton.

"Where did you meet Jacy?" Asked Ian.

"At the park me and my friends went to," Ashton was lying, we could all tell that, the question was why?


	12. Why Lie?

Why lie? What's so bad about the answer to Ian's question?

I started analyzing Miss Blondie.

She had almost white hair, high cheekbones, she was thin, but not in an I-have-to-starve-myself-or-else-heads-will-roll way, but more in an I-eat-what-I-want-and-I-work-out kinda way. She was a decent height; 5'6, maybe 5'7.

She was aware of her beauty, but not arrogantly or snobby, she, I could tell, was a hunter, but she could act the part of the prey to get her hunted. She was wearing clothes that were, to the untrained eye, from her closet; but I was Cahill, I knew better.

They might have come from a friend's closet or a second hand shop place, whatever the case was it was definetly neither her style, nor her color, nor her store…

I noticed the way she held her head up; she was confident, but not cocky. Bold, but not bitchy. She possessed grace and charisma and attitude.

She was a model.

She just put me in the mind of a model; the way she looked and held herself. And her clothes.

I just knew she had borrowed them from a friend.

She wasn't comfortable in them, they had stains I knew she wouldn't possibly allow to disgrace the clothes she wears. I may not know her personally, but I do know her style, or at least styles she _doesn't_ do.

She was wearing one of those styles right now; it could have been an outfit of Nellie's closet.

I snuck out from behind Ian, now standing beside him.

"Are you model, by any chance, miss–?" I asked curiously.

She looked a little startled at my curiosity.

_Busted. Now you'd better not lie to me again…_

"Sorry, the name's Cassandra, Cassandra Ashley Parkins," she stuck out her right hand for me to shake, which I did.

"And yes, yes I am a model, how did you know?" She was curious.

_Curiosity killed the cat…_

"Oh, just some hints, the way you held yourself, your attitude, and stance, not snobby like a stereotypical model, but… regal, I guess…" I mused, she smiled.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" she asked.

_But a fashion model styled it back._

"Oh, just the everyday, no-important bookworm, who's always got her ugly nose pressed in her book," I sighed, lifting up the book I was carrying, it was a book of poems, stories, and notes and other things by famous and non-famous Cahills, but so I could pass it off as a normal book, I had bought a hollowed out book slightly bigger than the book and placed it inside.

She frowned. "You seem pretty important to me; no one else could connect the dots, although everyone in this room knew Ashton was lying. You've got to give yourself some credit, you're very pretty, very smart, and you don't rub it in anyone's face; you're a precious diamond, you just haven't been polished yet." Her sincerity brought tears to my eyes.

"Thank you," I stepped forward to hug her, but Ian's arm snapped me back beside him. I hadn't even noticed him snaking his arm around my waist! But then again, I was distracted.

"You're not going within a yard within him, Amy." Ian growled into my ear.

I blushed and looked down at the ground. Cassandra stepped forward, "You're welcome," she giggled and hugged me, earning her a glare from Ian.

"B-but really, I-I'm j-just a u-ugly no-nobody." I was blushing harder now, and that only intensified when Ian pulled me flush against him and started whispering things in my ear.

Cassandra pressed a small, leather bound book into my hand; it had a note on it.

"Thank you," I whispered to her, she smiled and slipped away with Natalie, discussing fashions and such.

Everybody else fanned out, leaving Ian, Ashton, and me.

In a room.

Together.

Alone.

IDIOTS!


End file.
